


Overheating

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Fanfic Exchanges [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, Early MSR, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Season 2, Season 2 episode 23, baby agents, soft light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: As their car slowly comes to a stop in the middle of a highway, Scully and Mulder have to deal with engine problems and an impending question:“So, Scully…” Mulder said, “What have you been telling your friends about me?”





	Overheating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikocrystalball (twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kikocrystalball+%28twitter%29).



> So, for this one, I was given three prompt ideas: 
> 
> #1 After the comment in Soft Light, “We’ll talk later” Mulder asks Scully what exactly she has told people about him. #2 Mulder takes Scully out Squatchin’ early in their partnership and though he doesn’t have the suit, he takes it very seriously, and she has a hard time not laughing and teasing him. #3 After her first round of chemo, Mulder waits at the hospital and takes care of Scully. He makes sure she is all right, getting food, or just sitting with her. He thinks about all that has led to this moment and how guilty he feels that this is his fault.
> 
> I decided on the second one. Since they also said that they liked UST to RST and smut I went all out - It's been a while since I wrote smutty fics.
> 
> I really like the sasquatchin' idea, though. I did some research and might post it later, so I'll send you a link if you'd like to check it out.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this :)))
> 
> also, thanks to the lovely @catebateman (twitter) for being my beta and helping me perfect this.

**May 5th 1995 - Just outside Richmond, VA**

No more than 15 minutes had passed since they’d left Richmond. Case solved. It’s been almost three years since she started working with Fox Mulder and, yet, she still wasn’t used to the unexpected answers of the cases they worked. At least, this time, it had some sort of reasonable scientific explanation; as odd as it might seem. They found a man who was not a killer or a kidnapper, but a victim of his own love for science. At least that was something Dana Scully could wrap her head around.

 

The one thing that didn’t leave her mind during the whole investigation was what Mulder had said when they entered the first crime scene "We’ll talk later."

 

By the end of the week she was hoping that he’d forgotten it, maybe he’d let it go - unusual as that might seem coming from Mulder. But, of course, he hadn’t, it wasn’t like him to forget, especially something that he could use to tease her and so, as they were driving back from Virginia to Washington, he raised the question.

 

“So, Scully…” He began, breaking the silence that had reigned in the car for the past ten minutes, “What have you been telling your friends about me?”

 

“What?” She tried to laugh it off. “You mean that thing that Kelly said at the hotel?”

 

Scully didn’t really feel like talking about it. she didn’t want to talk about Kelly. The feelings of guilt about her death were weighing on her. But Mulder looked at her expectantly with those puppy eyes of his and she gave in.

 

“Mulder…” She chuckled, amused by his relentless curiosity, “It was all girl talk; nothing specific. I mean, I did tell her that your ideas were somewhat unusual when I was first assigned to work with you, but nothing more than that.”

 

“You mean you didn’t tell her about how charming I am?” Mulder joked, “Are you trying to avoid competition?”

 

“I must be,” Scully laughed.

 

There was silence again in the car. Mulder turned on the radio, a soft ballad played on the background and he hummed along to it. Scully, on the other hand didn’t pay too much attention to it, too absorbed in her thoughts concerning the details of the case.

 

Loud noises coming from the car jolted Scully out of her trance before it slowly rolled to a stop.

 

“Shit,” he said, pulling the car to the side of the road.

 

“What happened, Mulder?” Scully asked, concerned.

 

“I’ll have to check,” he said. “I just hope it’s nothing serious; I just want to get home.”

 

“Yeah… me, too.” Scully agreed with a sigh.

 

Mulder let out a frustrated sigh and got out of the car.

 

Scully followed his lead and got out of the car as well.

 

When her eyes found him again, he was unbuttoning his shirt. She stared at him, following every movement he made until he was stripped of the white dress shirt and wearing only his undershirt.

 

“Earth to Scully!” He laughed.

 

“Huh? What?” She asked, feeling a slight blush creep up her neck.

 

“Can you pop the hood of the car for me?” Mulder had a small smile on his lips.

 

“Yeah, sure…” Scully went inside the car and pulled the small lever that popped the hood of the car open.

 

She rested her back against the seat and took a deep breath. She felt warm just from looking at him, she needed to control herself.

 

“Scully!” She heard him call her from outside, “Can you give me a hand here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

It was a hot afternoon and the place where he stopped the car had no shade. The golden rays of sun shone down on him and made him look like a vision from heaven and, while traditional displays of manliness weren't her preference, she had to admit that seeing him like that filled her mind with sinful thoughts.

 

Scully shook her head. She was staring again. She had to stop that; Mulder was going to notice it.

 

“Be careful not to drool, Scully.” He winked at her.

 

Scully just laughed it off, but those words as well as the realization that Mulder had caught her stirred something inside her. She was tired, hot and sweaty; and, suddenly had the urge to tease him a bit. She wanted to drive him crazy as much as he did her. It wasn't fair that he got to tease her and flirt with her and she couldn't do the same to him.

 

On a whim, she removed her blazer and popped open two buttons of her shirt, revealing a surprising amount of cleavage.

 

“Let me help you, Mulder,” Scully said as she walked towards him.

 

She got as close to him as she could, their hands practically touching. She leaned in, taking a look at the engine. Truth was, cars were never one of Scully’s areas of interest; she knew how to change a tire but that was about it. Usually, in situations like that one, she called the insurance company.

 

When she glanced up at Mulder, she caught him staring at her, looking into her cleavage, the milky skin of her breasts glisted with droplets of sweat. With a smirk, she decided to keep going.

 

“So, Mulder.” She looked at him, “What do you think seems to be the problem?”

 

"I, uh, I think it might be… uh, I think it might be overheating.” Mulder cleared his throat. It was his turn to blush. Scully could see it creeping up his neck.

 

“What’s causing it to overheat like that?” Scully asked moving even closer to him.

 

“Can you see that part over there?” Mulder moved so he was standing behind her and pointing at some part of the engine Scully wasn't quite paying attention to. His hips were flush against her ass. He was onto her game. “Also, it’s fairly hot today, isn’t it?”

 

“Mulder, how do you not find it uncomfortable to drive with your holster attached to your hip? I always have to put mine on the console.” Scully asked, feeling what she thought was the metal of the gun pressing against her ass.

 

"Um… Scully? That, uh, that's not my holster," He coughed awkwardly.

 

Scully's breath was caught in her throat and she felt her face grow warm. Although she should have, she hadn't thought of it being  _ that. _

 

She didn’t know what to do. That was a scenario she had imagined so many times before, but now, as it played out in real life, she didn’t know how to react. Was there even an appropriate reaction to a situation like that, she wondered.

 

She could sense Mulder’s hesitation, his breathing was uneven and his hands were shaking as they hovered near her hips, he was unsure if he could touch her. Scully understood where that was coming from. She too, was nervous, both of them knew that one wrong move could ruin everything. Their careers and even more so for Mulder, one word from her to the HR and he would be fired, he would lose everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

 

“I’m sorry, Dana—Scully…” Mulder was tripping over his words as he began to move away from her, “I shouldn’t have done this.”

 

Scully's heart pounded in her chest; she was just as unsure as he was. But god, she had waited almost three years. And the constant throbbing between her thighs was getting harder to ignore with every second that passed.

 

“Mulder.” She turned around and grabbed his forearm, “Wait.”

 

He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes of his and she couldn't hold back anymore.

 

Scully walked over to him and kissed him. Mulder was clearly shocked at first; his body completely stiff. But it didn't take him long to accept her advances and kiss her back.

 

He moved his hands to her hips and he pulled her closer.

Mulder broke the kiss and, for a second, they just stared breathlessly at each other. Scully’s whole body burned with desire. Just a taste of those lips wasn’t enough, she needed more. And she needed him now.

 

Mulder grabbed her arm and took her along with him to the back seat. She ground her hips against his as he kissed her neck. Their moves were frantic, desperate. They could it take no longer.

 

Mulder popped the buttons on her shirt open and stared in awe at the lacy white bra she was wearing he reached behind her back to undo the clasp. Scully took off her shirt and her bra and Mulder cupped her right breast. He massaged it and played with her nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

 

“Oh, God, Mulder,” She moaned knowing he had found one of the most sensitive parts of her body.

 

She could tell he was enjoying her reaction to his touch; hell, she could feel it, his hot length pressing against her sex. Her hand slid between them until she was touching his erection. She massaged his hard cock through his pants and felt him throb under her touch.

 

“I need you inside me, Mulder,” She whispered against his neck in between wet, sloppy kisses, 

“Now.”

 

“Fuck, Scully,” He half- moaned, “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

Mulder quickly began to unfasten his belt. He opened the buttons and the zipper of the pants. For a moment, Scully got off his lap so he could take off his pants and boxers, but she was straddling him again just as quickly.

 

“What about your tights?” Mulder’s hands explored the area around her bunched-up skirt, trying to go further.

 

“Just rip them.” Scully commanded. Mulder did just what he was told.

 

The sound of the fabric ripping was strangely arousing to her and he was quick to reach between her legs and touch her wet core. First, he did it over her panties, but she ached for his touch and bucked her hips so he would keep going. Scully moaned loudly to encourage him to keep going. Mulder pushed the lacy fabric of her panties aside and pushed his index finger into her. Her body quivered at the feeling of him inside her, she ground against his palm, begging for more stimulation. Put one more finger inside her while his thumb massaged her clit.

 

Scully could feel an orgasm building; she was really close. Scully rode Mulder’s hand, searching for the perfect tempo, grinding against him frantically until her walls clenched around him and the air inside her lungs was knocked out.

 

“Fuck!” She moaned, coming hard.

 

For a moment, she held onto him; breathless. He removed his fingers slowly and waited for her next move. She wasn’t yet satisfied.

 

Scully guided him to her entrance,she was dripping wet for him.

 

“I don’t have a condom,” He stopped her.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m on the pill,” Scully said.

 

Scully lowered her hips, allowing his full length to penetrate her and let out a loud moan.

 

“Oh, God…” Mulder groaned. “You feel so good, Scully.”

 

After she was accustomed to the length and girth of him, she began moving her hips, riding him in a frenzied rhythm. She could feel every ridge; every vein of his cock and it went deep inside her. It was driving her mad with pleasure, she was losing herself in the feeling of her building orgasm.

 

“Fuck!” She breathed.

 

Mulder moved his hands to her waist, his grip was almost bruising as he guided her up and down.

 

The whole situation was extremely arousing to her. Both of them, half-naked, fucking on the backseat of an old car. The space was completely filled with moans and ragged breaths and other lustful, unspeakable sounds.

 

It was only when she looked into his eyes, darker than she had ever seen them, filled with desire for her that she came. Her walls collapsing around him. The moan she let out was practically a scream of pleasure. She didn’t remember ever having felt so good in her life, having such an intense orgasm.

 

She was breathless on top of him. Her legs tired and her body slick with sweat.

 

“Oh, God... Scully... don’t stop.” Mulder moaned.  _ “Please,  _ don’t stop.”

 

Upon hearing that, Scully resumed her movements, but she was far too tired to keep up the pace from before. Mulder placed his hands on her ass, gripping it tightly and began moving, pumping into her.

 

Scully’s eyes widened at the sudden change in movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to take her as he wanted.

 

“Jesus Christ, Scully...” his voice was deep and raspy, sinful, “You’re so fucking tight. Fuck.”

It only took a few more thrusts before he spilled inside her.

 

They were still for a moment. She held him in a tight embrace as both of them panted. Scully’s mind was still a little foggy from what had just happened.

 

“So… are you really not going to tell me what it is that you go around telling your friends about me?” Mulder asked breathless.

 

“Shut up, Mulder.” She laughed a little, just as out of breath as him.

 

A car passed by them, honking. She heard what sounded like teenagers laughing. It took her only a small moment to realize why. The windows of the car were completely foggy.

 

Scully got off his lap and left the car half naked. The spell was broken.

 

“Scully?” Mulder asked from inside the car, “Where are you going?”

 

“Getting cleaned up.” If there was ever a moment in which she was happy she had a habit of carrying wet wipes with her, that time was now. “You want one?”

 

“Yes, please,” Mulder accepted.

 

As she stood outside the car, trying to stay out of sight of any car that might pass by, it hit her, she had acted impulsively and now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions. Which meant having to go to work every day with the man she had just fucked on the backseat of a rental car. It meant having to travel with him, just like this. Also, it could potentially mean that he would begin to look down on her. Scully had just shown him one of the most vulnerable sides to her; he was definitely going to think she was weak.

 

“Oh, God,” She whispered to herself as she began to panic. Her heart beat fast inside her chest and she felt like all the blood had left her face.

 

She buttoned up her shirt in a hurry and ran her fingers through her hair frantically trying to look at least presentable.

 

“I think that was enough time for the engine to cool down. Right Scully?” Mulder joked as he got out of the car.

 

As soon as he saw her, the expression on his face and the tone of his voice changed completely.

“Scully, are you okay?”

 

He must have noticed how distraught she looked. Scully looked away from him.

 

“Yeah... I’m fine, Mulder,” Her voice sounded a lot colder than she'd intended it to.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t seem so fine to me.” He walked close to her.

 

“Yeah, I just...” Scully took a deep breath. “Let’s just forget this ever happened.”

 

“Wha—?“ He started but then stopped himself. “As you wish.”

 

Was that pain she heard in his voice? Disappointment? Maybe, it was just her brain playing tricks on her.

 

When she looked at where he was standing, he had already turned his back on her and began to walk away.

 

Scully sat down on the passenger seat and looked out the window as Mulder finished fixing the car. He closed the hood, got back in the car and drove away.

 

They didn’t share a single word on the two hour drive to DC. Scully spent almost the whole drive trying to pinpoint exactly where she'd gone wrong.

 

_ 'Maybe it was the part where you fucked your partner in the backseat of a car!'  _ she scolded herself.

 

He dropped her by her house, helped her with her luggage, but didn't enter her apartment. Scully could tell he was a lot more distant than she was used to seeing. He made no jokes and no attempts to flirt with. He just bid her goodnight and left her with her thoughts and an unwelcome feeling that she had just ruined everything.

 

When she got to work the next morning, she was slightly puzzled but oddly relieved to find that things appeared to be normal again. Maybe all they needed was a little time to digest things and process what happened.

 

Mulder didn't mention what happened and neither did she. Some things were better left unspoken.

**~X~**

**5 years later - July 15 2000 - Dana Scully’s Bedroom**

 

 

“I know you told me to never mention it again,” Mulder began as he ran his fingers through her hair, “But do you remember that time we fucked in the back of the car just outside Richmond?”

 

“Oh god!” Scully laughed, “of course I do. Mulder, how could I forget that?”

 

“Then, you remember what I asked you, right?” Mulder began to plant soft kisses on her neck.

 

“No, Mulder, I don’t,” Scully shivered at the feeling of his lips against her skin, “What did you ask me?”

 

“What did you tell your friends about me?” He went down, kissing the valley between her breasts.

 

“Oh, God, Mulder... We're still at this?” She whined.

 

“Yes, we are,” He said with a lazy smile before taking her right nipple in his mouth.

 

Scully was having a hard time focusing.

 

“I… Uh… I told them that you were a nice partner...” He could see she was struggling to find the words. His tongue teased her nipple in a way he knew she loved.

 

“That was all?” He stopped his ministrations for a moment.

 

“No…” Scully replied  a little breathless, “I also said that you were very good looking.”

 

“Keep going…” Mulder looked at her with a smile.

 

Scully moved so she was sitting on top of him. Her naked upper body exposed in all of its glory. She looked like a goddess when she was like that and Mulder felt like he could never get enough of that vision.

 

She leaned over so her lips were close to his ear.

 

"I also told them that you were extremely good looking." She kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

 

"I told them you were very conceited." Another kiss, this time on his jawline.

 

Mulder just hummed in approval.

 

"I told them you liked to flirt with me a lot." She kissed his neck again. "But I never knew if you were joking or not."

 

She planted a series of kisses down his body.

 

"I also told them that you got on my nerves a lot." She kissed his navel. "And, that sometimes I just wanted you to bend me over my desk and fuck me."

 

"God, Scully," He half-moaned, his dick, was impossibly hard. "Did you really tell them that last bit?"

 

"No," She laughed. "But, it didn't change the fact that I wanted you to do just that."

  
  



End file.
